Las caras del amor
by Ruedi
Summary: Una pequeña colección de relatos en torno a algunas parejas del universo de Tamers. Cada pareja, una palabra que los reivindica. (Actividad del foro "Proyecto 1-8: escribe a partir de una palabra").
1. Reika y Yamaki

Bueno, a raíz de cierta actividad en el foro "Proyecto 1-8" de Digimon, tuve la idea de recrear las palabras de la lista que ofrecían y dejar volar mi imaginación, aplicándolas a las parejas, de mi preferencia, de la serie de Tamers. Serán seis parejas, lo que correspondería a seis palabras. Sin nada más qué decir, comencemos con esta pequeña serie de one-shots.

 _Disclaimer: "Digimon Tamers" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)_

Las caras del amor

 **Capítulo uno:** _ **Reika - Yamaki**_

 _Inefable: dícese de algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras_

— ¿Cuántos han sido esta semana?

—Sólo tres.

La pelirroja suspiró, sonriendo, y dejó una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante. Era sábado por la noche y llovía pausadamente a través de la ventana. Yamaki miraba las finas gotas caer que chocaban con fuerza en el vidrio.

—Un día, me dirás "ninguno" y tus pulmones te lo agradecerán —comentó Reika, suavemente, mientras endulzaba su café.

El rubio lanzó un profundo suspiro y se sentó a su lado, dando pesados pasos.

Y, entonces, la vio: pero la vio como un ser humano asiste, por primera vez, a salida del sol, por la mañana. Reika era maravillosa con todas las letras: delicada, fina, elegante y esplendorosa. Era su mujer ideal y nunca se arrepentiría de amarla. Ella era su sostén en momentos de crisis. Lo contenía cuando el estrés lo catapultaba hacia locuras inimaginables.

Observó todos sus detalles: su lacio cabello rojo, brillante como el fuego, su figura delgada, sus labios pintados de rojo, como era costumbre, y unos ojos que destilaban la más pura tranquilidad.

¿Qué habría hecho él sin ella? Vivía los momentos y las situaciones más únicas que podía imaginar. En una sola palabra: _inefable. Reika era inefable._

—Se te va a enfriar el café —le dijo con voz suave. Agarró la azucarera—. ¿Cuántas cucharadas? ¿Tres?

—Las que tú quieras —respondió, con una sonrisa relajada. Dejó el encendedor de metal sobre la mesa. Ya estaba cansado de jugar con él. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar su adicción al tabaco: reducir en más de un año un atado por semana a tres, era un logro increíble. Reika estaba orgullosa, aunque ambos tenían la meta de que llegara al número cero—. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan maravillosa?

La mujer se sonrojó mientras endulzaba el café de su pareja.

— ¿A qué viene eso, querido? —preguntó, desconcertada—. Yo no soy maravillosa, sólo soy… —Yamaki la besó suavemente.

— ¿Sabes qué eres? Un ángel, un ser _inefable_ —estaba tan sorprendida con todo, que no supo reaccionar—. Eres tan única que me sorprendes y no puedo describírtelo en palabras.

Reika le dio las gracias por eso, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que había pasado antes, todo el problema del Digimundo, y sobre todo esos niños, habían ablandado de sobre manera el corazón de su amado Yamaki. De su querido Mitsuo: había pasado a ser un hombre sin escrúpulos, frío como el hielo y sin corazón, a un ser abierto, sensible y capaz de sonreír. Aunque le debía a los chicos y sus digimons ése cambio, estaba muy contenta de que el paso lo hubiera dado él con toda valentía.

Se dijeron cuánto se amaban. Cuánto se querían. Al verse a los ojos, supieron el cariño que se profesaban el uno al otro.

El rubio estaba contento de poder decir que su novia era el ser más magnífico del planeta humano, es ser indescriptible que alegra el vivir día a día. Luego de haber pasado por la vida que el rubio tuvo.

Bebieron su café animadamente, mientras miraban una película por la televisión y la lluvia les hacía compañía.

OoOoOoOo

No sé si esto es un drabble o un one-shot, ya :P No ha sido lo mejor de lo mejor, pero simplemente quería reflejar esta pareja que nada de desarrollo tuvo en la serie (con lo interesante que es Yamaki! Es excepcional el cambio de carácter).

Sin nada más qué agregar, me despido, deseando que haya sido de su agrado el escrito. Hasta otra!


	2. Takato y Juri

Seguimos con estos pequeños relatos de parejas de Tamers :') Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: "Digimon Tamers" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)_

Las caras del amor

 _ **Capítulo dos: Takato – Juri**_

 _Luminiscencia: propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad_

No recordaba tanto tormento, tanta soledad y tanta desesperación. Se sentía abatida, sola, incapaz de encontrarse con sí misma.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Quién era ella?

 _El destino…_

Cierto. El destino era predicho para todos: su madre había muerto, Leomon había muerto, toda su vida había muerto. Es el destino, el maldito destino, se repetía.

Escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, con tristeza. Sus bellos ojos color chocolate no tenían brillo, ni luz, ni vida, eran dos cuencas de oscuridad, sedientas de más pesadumbre. Juri estaba envuelta en la soledad y el dolor, en una fría y pequeña esfera negra, de difícil acceso para la luz de la vida, que era el resto del mundo al cual ella le había dado la espalda.

¿Por qué merecía ése infinito dolor? ¡Sólo tenía diez años! ¡Era una niña! Los niños juegan, se divierten y ríen. Tienen derecho a ser felices, ¿por qué ese golpe tan fuerte para ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Nacer, acaso?

Lloraba sin consuelo. Aquélla esfera de tristeza le daba mucho frío. Se abrazó más a sí misma.

Recordó la muerte de su madre, como una pesadilla; vivenció, de nuevo, las sangrientas garras de Beelzemon asesinado a su príncipe Leomon, el gallardo digimon que había decidido acompañarla, llamándola Tamer. ¿Para qué ser feliz si te es arrebata en un santiamén? ¿Para qué reír y vivir si la vida siempre está dispuesta a mostrarte lo contrario?

Lloraba de dolor. Su corazón se partía más y su alma se desquebrajaba como una pieza de cristal. Le dolía el pecho, el corazón, la vida. Incluso expulsar esas lágrimas de sus ojos le demandaba muchísimo sufrimiento. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir consumiéndose? ¿Por qué no moría?

Pero un día, su esfera se hizo visible. Translúcida. Ella apenas volteó a ver el mundo exterior: no comprendía qué pasaba, no entendía nada y tampoco quería hacerlo. Su quietud le agradaba más. No había necesidad de vivir. Quería permanecer ahí, segura en su tristeza, donde nadie la molestaría.

En vano los gritos de Calumon. El esfuerzo de Beelzemon por rescatarla.

¡Juri, Juri! ¡Si sólo vieras la luz!

— ¡JURI!

La voz de Takato resonó en su mente.

— ¿Ta… Kato…?

¡Takato, cierto! Aquél niño que le agradaba tanto: era bueno, algo llorón, pero la persona más bondadosa que había conocido.

 _Él llevó a Guilmon a la destrucción…_

Magiramon era la peor cosa que el chico había podido crear. Pero se arrepintió. Deshizo sus culpas y renació como el gran Dukemon. La justicia y la luz encarnadas en una relación de amistad profunda entre Tamer y digimon.

La voz del castaño resonaba a como un tambor.

— ¡Juri, Juri! —vociferaba. Podía oírlo tan claramente… ¡Era gritos desesperados!

 _¡Takato era luz!_

En aquél momento, los ojos fríos de Juri recobraron color y brillo. Su mente en blanco la hizo reaccionar y se puso de pie.

 _En aquél momento, aunque débil, Juri emitía una débil luz, una tenue luminiscencia._

No.

¡El destino no marca la vida!

— ¡Yo puedo cambiar mi destino! —gritó ella.

Todo volvió a su curso normal: sus latidos, su corazón, su mente y su ser. Ya no estaba sumida en soledad, ya no era tristeza, ya no lloraba de dolor, ¡era de alegría! ¡Alegría por seguir viva! ¿Cuánta gente la amaba? ¡Eso era la importante! Tonta había sido ella por tergiversar las palabras de su amado Leomon.

Y luchó. Luchó por separarse de esa cosa que no eran más que liana rojas que tironeaban de ella como una marioneta. Juri iba a demostrarle que no era débil. Ya no más. Había sido capaz de demostrar su propia luz, fuerte y única.

Cuando acabó todo el problema del D-Reaper, mientras Takato sostenía a Juri en brazos, ella le dio sus más sinceras y hermosas gracias. Sin él, no había sido capaz de salir de ese estadío de oscuridad. Takato negó con la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza, con amor, con todo el cariño que le tenía. ¡Le gustaba tanto Juri!

—Fue tu luz la que me guió —ella se sorprendió—. En medio de todo este lío, de toda la oscuridad, pude ser capaz de distinguir un atisbo de tu energía, Juri —la chica estaba sorprendida—. Has sido tú la que ha brillado, yo sólo te he ayudado a salir de allí.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello, llorando y diciendo gracias, infinitamente. Takato era tan dulce y sincero, ¡le gustaba tanto!

La niña había sido capaz de entender su propio ser. Realizar su propia luz. Fue a partir de allí que su vida y la gente que amaba lo significó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Ya no habría tristeza ni lágrimas, sino risas y alegrías.

Y todo gracias al pequeño, tierno y llorón de Takato….

OoOoOoOo

No pongo llorón porque me burle de él, aclaro :P Amo a Takato. Amo su forma de ser tan pura, tan inesperada y tan dulce. Pero admitamos que también es un llorón XD Eso lo hace más lindo, ja ja.

Los adoro. Definitivamente estos dos son hermosos. Amé con toda mi alma la última saga de Tamers. Me pareció absolutamente genial: fue el clímax que tanto se esperaba. Y superó las expectativas.

Sin nada más qué decir, nos vemos en la siguiente palabra :)


	3. Jenrya y Ruki

Avanzamos con estos pequeños relatos :D

 _Disclaimer: "Digimon Tamers" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)_

Las caras del amor

 _ **Capítulo tres: Jenrya – Ruki**_

 _Aware, lo agridulce de un corto momento de belleza trascendental._

Ésa noche era especial. Se hacía un magnífico festival de verano en la ciudad y todos estaban entusiasmados por su llegada. Invitaron a los colegios a participar, a las tiendas de las zonas y a todo aquél que quisiera colaborar. Querían hacer la fiesta más maravillosa del verano que habían tenido en años.

La tienda de pan de los Matsuda no dudó en formar parte, así que Takato y Guilmon se la pasaron haciendo miles y miles de panes.

—Haremos un montón, y con nuestros amigos —dijo el muchachito dándole forma un pan con forma de Calumon—. Seguro que a los chicos les encantará.

— ¿Cómo está mi pan de Guilmon? —preguntó el dinosaurio mostrando un pan con forma… _llamativa_ ante el señor Matsuda. Padre e hijo se miraron, y sonrieron de manera extraña. Le dijeron que era "lindo", y el dinosaurio rojo se puso a saltar—. ¡El papá de Takato dijo que hago lindos panes!

Fueron dos noches que no descansaron mucho, pero orgullosos de hacer panes de miles de variedades.

—Ruki, mira, te he comprado ésta yukata preciosa, ¿por qué no te la pruebas?

La pelirroja suspiró con cierto fastidio: no tenía tantas ganas de ir al festival.

—Anda, tu mamá se esmeró en elegir uno que te gustara —apoyó su abuela, apareciendo en la sala. Con una sonrisa de resignación, tomó la prenda y fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

— ¿Qué es ese festival en el que todos están tan contentos? —preguntó Renamon, mientras la chica se acomodaba la ligera yukata de color azul.

—Es un festival de verano —le explicó velozmente—. Los hacen en varias ciudades, pero no sé por qué le están dando tanta publicidad —se extrañó la chica—. De todas formas, me veo ridícula con esto —se miró ante el espejo: una pequeña figura de una chica de doce años le devolvía el reflejo. La yukata no era tan fea: el azul era un color que le agradaba mucho, y el estampado de zorros era simpático. Aún así, ella iba a decir que se veía ridícula.

—Yo creo que estás muy refinada con eso —comentó su Digimon. Ruki se sonrojó. En ese momento, su madre tocaba la puerta: Jenrya al teléfono.

Cuando salió, Rumiko estaba encantada con lo bien que a su hija le quedaba la prenda. Pero le gustó mucho más verla sonrojada ante quién sabe qué cosa le estaba comentando su amigo Jenrya.

— ¿Puedes irte, mamá? ¡Me avergüenzas! —comentó más roja que un tomate. Su madre salió con tenues risitas en sus labios—. Sí, sí, lo siento —se disculpó—. Pero, ¿no irás con tu familia…? Ah, ya veo… —hizo una pausa. Tardó en responder. Sus ojos lilas brillaban con intensidad—. Sí, no hay problema. Pasa a buscarme… Adiós —cortó el teléfono y lo puso en la sala. Su abuela la felicitó porque estaba encantadora con la yukata. Su madre, por otro lado, quiso saber acerca de la conversación, haciendo enrojecer a la pelirroja mucho más—. ¡No pasa nada, mamá! ¡Basta! —y fue corriendo a su habitación.

—Creo que su amigo la invitó al festival —comentó la rubia sentándose junto a su madre.

—Bueno, Ruki ya no es tan niña —agregó la abuela—. De todas formas, no la persigas tanto, Rumiko, bastante con que tiene que verte todos los días.

— ¡Mamá! —vociferó la hija. Seiko rio.

Llegó el sábado por la tarde. Su madre y su abuela estaban listas para ir al festival. Ruki les dijo que se adelantaran, que ella iría en un momento. Rumiko le deseó suerte en la "cita" y le pidió que se cuidara. La pelirroja reaccionó con gritos, haciendo reír a su madre y abuela.

— ¿Jenrya pasará a buscarte? —le preguntó Renamon. Su Tamer asintió. Y antes de que el chico viniera, Ruki corrió a su habitación y se encontró con su Digimon de nuevo. Le puso algo en la cabeza, justo al lado de su oreja izquierda—. ¿Ruki, qué…?

—Supongo que soy hija de mi mamá, después de todo. Te queda lindo —viéndose velozmente en un espejo, la zorra amarilla notó un delicado adorno de flores pasteles sobre su oreja. Es cierto, le quedaba muy lindo: parecía una preciosa figura mitológica del Japón antiguo, delicada y hermosa—. Bueno, Jenrya no tardará en venir. Vamos a la puerta y lo esperamos.

Justo cuando cerraba la puerta de la casa, el chico de cabello azul apareció: vestía una simpática yukata verde y Terriermon tenía puesta una también, a su medida.

—Shuichon se la hizo —comentó—. También le hizo una a Lopmon, en dorado —agregó, algo apenado—. Dice que parecen muñecos —Ruki esbozó una sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de la hermana pequeña de él—. ¿Vamos? —la chica asintió y empezaron a caminar.

—Ruki, te veo en el festival —la zorra tomó a Terriermon delicadamente y fueron por los techos, con un confundido Terriermon que le preguntaba por qué lo había arrastrado de esa forma. Renamon lo calló—. Creo… que ellos dos quieren estar juntos, solos, sin que los molestemos —o al menos eso intuía. El otro no entendió ni una palabra, pero aceptó la situación y miraba de lejos como los dos chicos caminaban, lentamente, hacia el templo donde se hacía el festival. En eso, el pequeño Digimon de color claro pudo distinguir a la familia Lee y fue hasta ellos, dejando a Renamon sola.

—Oye, ¿puedo decirte algo? —preguntó el de ojos grises, de pronto. Ruki volteó a verlo.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió, extrañada.

—Creo…. Que te quedaría muy bonito el cabello suelto.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerase: su madre se lo había mencionado esa tarde, su abuela e incluso Renamon también, pero no les había hecho caso, detestaba soltarse el cabello, no porque no le gustara cómo le quedara, sino porque le era incómodo.

 _Pero Jenrya se lo estaba pidiendo de buena manera, y con esa cara tan dulce, ¿cómo iba negarse?_

Sus manos se movieron solas: desató la pequeña tira elástica que sostenía su pelo y éste cayó suavemente sobre sus hombros. Estaba muy apenada y el chico notó sus mejillas encendidas, ¿cuándo había empezado a gustar de ella?

—N-no me mires así, me pones nerviosa —exclamó Ruki, caminando más a prisa.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó el otro.

Pero el buen clima entre los dos volvió cuando entraron al templo y se encontraron con el puesto de Takato. Éste les regaló un pan a cada uno.

— ¿Se supone que _ésta_ es Renamon? —preguntó la chica, mirando de manera muy rara un pan con algo semejante a su Digimon. El castaño se rió, nervioso, y le dijo que Guilmon lo había hecho con mucho esfuerzo. Ruki suspiró, con una sonrisa de resignación y lo probó: estaba delicioso. Tenía un suave relleno de crema que le gustó mucho a la chica. Se lo hizo saber y Guilmon le dio las gracias.

—Por cierto, estás muy linda —Eso le valió un grito ensordecedor a Takato, quien salió corriendo. Jenrya no paraba de reír: el castaño solía decir cosas así, sólo porque era muy bueno, pero a Ruki le molestaba mucho… _Sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo cuando Jenrya se lo decía…_

—Vamos a jugar a alguna cosa, ¿quieres? —propuso el de yukata verde, tomando de la mano a la pelirroja, sin pensarlo. Ésta no se opuso y sonrió ligeramente, asintiendo con la cabeza: fueron al puesto de tiro al blanco, buscar objetos, recolectar peces y varios más. No habían ganado nada, pero se habían divertido un montón. ¡Los ojos grises del chico vibraban al oír la risa de ella! Y los ojos lilas de ella brillaban más que nunca.

Cuando se cansaron de dar vueltas, pasear un rato con las familias y ver puestos, Jenrya le propuso ir por algo de comer y beber antes de que llegara el clímax del festival: los tan esperados fuegos artificiales.

Jenrya había pedido algo más dulzón, como un zumo de frutos rojos y un dulce más bien chino; Ruki optó por algo más al estilo de ella, _más agridulce:_ un zumo de limón y algún dulce típico. El chico le dijo de ir a un lugar que conocía del templo y la llevó hasta lo más profundo: un pequeño puente en medio de un lago donde algunas carpas asomaban por la superficie.

Jenrya se apoyó sobre una de las barandas y Ruki se sentó sobre una de ellas, quedando a más altura que él. Y empezaron a comer y beber con ganas.

El de cabello azul no dejaba de mirarla disimuladamente. Se veía hermosa, incluso cuando la luz de la luna pegaba con suavidad sobre ella. E hizo una asociación entre el zumo que ella bebía y el dulce que comía. Lanzó una risa suave que llamó la atención de la chica.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, dejando el vaso de su bebida sobre la baranda del puente—. Es que… —se le trataban las palabras y su corazón se aceleraba a un ritmo indescriptible—. ¿Nunca has pensado en una palabra que te defina?

Si se lo preguntaba antes, seguramente Ruki hubiera respondido "fuerte" o "poderosa", pero ella ya había cambiado desde los eventos ocurridos en el Digimundo tiempo atrás. Así que, encogiéndose de hombros, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Él le sonrió.

— _Aware_ —respondió Jenrya con completa sinceridad.

— ¿Soy… agridulce? —comentó algo sorprendida por la respuesta.

—Siempre llevas contigo una coraza más bien algo fría —empezó él, apoyando los brazos sobre la baranda y mirando el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Se oían los bullicios de la gente, seguramente dando la señal de que empezarían los fuegos artificiales en cualquier momento—. No tanto como la que tenías cuando te conocimos con Takato, pero aún la conservas —se hizo un momento de silencio, donde ella pensaba cada palabra que le estaba diciendo—. Sin embargo —y giró para verla a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de la pelirroja volviera a dar un vuelvo por enésima vez esa noche—, cuando vas entrando en confianza, eres muy dulce.

Y, en ése momento en que los dos se miraban tan profundamente, las luces de colores estallaron en el cielo.

 _Aware, ésa era la palabra para describir a Ruki y en el momento justo. Jenrya no se había equivocado._

Ambos voltearon a ver el cielo salpicado en miles de colores, tantos que no podían distinguirlos debido a la velocidad con la que aparecían y desaparecían.

La muchacha sonrió, llena de confianza.

—Nunca me habían dicho algo así —reconoció, mirándolo con la cara llena de colores por el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales.

Era un momento mágico, un momento digno de una película: ambos parecían flotar. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un precioso momento de belleza trascendental, una belleza que sólo el sentimiento que dos personas comparten profundamente pueden entender.

Ella podía ser todo lo agridulce que sea, pero el beso que le dio a Jenrya era muchísimo más dulzón de lo que se imaginaba. Tenía una pizca de sabor agrio, pero eso era por el limón que la chica había tomado. Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose la amargura de la fruta para dar paso a los dulces sabores del amor.

Cuando volvieron a verse, estaban sorprendidos: no sólo por el atrevimiento, que había sido mutuo, sino por lo maravilloso que se sentía el hecho de _besar_ , con todo el cariño que se tiene, a otra persona. Se veían con nerviosismo, sin saber bien cómo proceder ahora. Lo único que hicieron fue apoyarse en la baranda del puente, tomarse de las manos y seguir disfrutando del espectáculo de colores que el cielo les ofrecía.

A Ruki le pareció ver dos sombras sobre unos tejados, sombras que le resultaban familiares.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él, con preocupación, ante la mirada seria de ella.

—No, creí ver a Renamon, pero no estoy segura —contestó.

—Seguro ella también está viendo los fuegos artificiales —dijo para tranquilizarla. Ruki sonrió: sí, seguro ella también estaba disfrutando de los colores del cielo. Se abrazó un poco más a él, con vergüenza. Jenrya hizo lo mismo—. Te quiero…

Ruki abrió los ojos como dos platos.

—Yo… también —respondió con dificultad, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

A veces, lo agridulce también es maravilloso. Destila una belleza única, una simbiosis extraña, pero encantadora.

Los chicos se quedaron un rato más en el puente, hasta que Takato los vio y pidió disculpas por la intromisión.

—Guilmon no paraba de gritar que Jenrya te estaba comiendo, Ruki —contestó nervioso. Los otros dos se miraron con extrañeza y nervios, ¿Guilmon los había visto besándose?—. Claro que eso no es posible, y…

— ¡Guilmon! —gritó Ruki, totalmente sonrojada y enfadada—. Tienes los mismos malos hábitos que tu Tamer, ¡deja de andar diciendo tonterías! —el dinosaurio rojo no dejaba de verla, confundido, ¡él estaba seguro de haberlos visto _comiéndose_ entre ellos! Guilmon volvió a repetirlo y Ruki no dejaba de gritar. Jenrya se puso entre los dos y calmó las aguas. Le explicó la situación al Digimon, quien poco comprendió.

— ¿Besar es algo parecido a comer? —preguntó mirando a Takato. Éste se sonrojó.

—Mejor nos vamos, no queremos interrumpir —y arrastró a su compañero hacia otro lado.

— ¡Takato, si besar es comer entonces quiero besar mucho!

— ¡Qué cosas dices, tonto! ¡Vamos, vamos! —el castaño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y sus otros dos amigos no paraban de reír ante las ocurrencias del dinosaurio tan inocente.

— ¡Vamos a besar muchos panes de Juri, Takato! ¡Son los que más te gustan!

— ¡GUILMON! —Vociferó su Tamer, ya arrastrándolo con fuerza por una pata y echando humo de las orejas mientras su cara no paraba de aumentar de temperatura—. ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —los gritos del chico podían oírse a un kilómetro de distancia, aún habiéndose alejados de la otra pareja.

—Volvamos nosotros también —dijo Jenrya. Ruki asintió.

Y, tomados de las manos, regresaron con la gente y terminar de pasar un buen rato en el festival…

OoOoOoO

¿A poco no son adorables estos dos? No me resistí a poner las tonterías de Guilmon, ¡es tan tonto y adorable! ¡Tanto como Takato! XD

No apareció mencionada Renamon porque sí :3 Tendrá un capítulo entre estos relatos, será el extra, así que espérenlo porque tengo una muy linda idea para ella.

¡Gracias por sus lecturas y tiempo! ¡Se agradecen mucho! :') ¡Hasta otra!


	4. Hirokazu y Shuichon

¡Y vamos con otro más! Y creo que voy a cambiarle el rating a T, casi me voy al lado del lime :'D

 _Disclaimer: "Digimon Tamers" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (TOEI, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)_

Las caras del amor

 **Capítulo cuatro: Hirokazu - Shuichon**

 _Nefelibata: Dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe de la realidad_

Una rutina más y estaba hecha: corrió, dio un giro en el aire y cayó perfectamente sobre la colchoneta azul. Su profesor la felicitó y le pidió que descansara por hoy.

— ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! —exclamó la menor de los Lee, con los ojos rosados brillantes y una gran determinación en sus palabras.

—Sé que así será —rectificó el hombre—. Pero no te confíes tanto, son la preliminares para el nacional, habrá mucha competencia —Shuichon era la alumna más soñadora que había tenido. Quería bajarla un poco a tierra, pero con ella, era imposible.

—No se preocupe —dijo recogiendo sus cosas: la muchacha, a pesar de tener diecisiete años, no dejaba de reírse como si aún fuese una pequeña niña. Era su característica más notable—, ¡aún si pierdo lo haré feliz!

Shuichon amaba la gimnasia artística. Desde que ingresó al secundario, no dejaba de participar en torneos: ahora faltaba la etapa final, si pasaba la competencia del sábado, iba directamente a las nacionales. Era tanta la emoción que tenía que, al salir, se abrazó con fuerza, por el cuello, a su pareja: un joven Hirokazu de veinte años que la esperaba a la salida.

La amaba. ¿Qué más podía decir de ella? Era dulce como un pastel y encantadora como la risa de una niña. Todo en ella lo había enamorado desde hacía casi un año cuando empezó a frecuentarla más seguido. Como él trabajaba en una cafetería, justo al lado del colegio donde ella cursaba, no le costaba nada ir a verla.

Un día, hace casi un año, había ido con sus amigas a tomar algo. Hirokazu era nuevo y aún no entendía bien su rol como camarero. Tanto que casi le tira la bebida a la chica de pelo púrpura oscuro, produciéndose un genuino "flechazo". Desde entonces, Shuichon iba seguido a verlo. Pronto se enamoraron y empezaron a salir.

— ¿Qué tal las prácticas? ¿Cansada? —comentó el de cabello castaño, llevando el bolso de ella, sin que Shuichon pudiera decirle que no hacía falta.

—Algo así —respondió, sonriente—. Pero estoy confiada, ¡aún si no gano, quedaré como una de las mejores! —"Kazu" sonrió con ganas y le revolvió el cabello—. ¡Hey, acabo de peinármelo! —y los dos empezaron a reír—. ¿Una carrera hasta mi casa, qué dices?

—No vas a ganarme —dijo él, llevándose el bolso a la espalda.

— ¡A que sí!

Y salieron disparados los dos, rieron cuales chicos jugando a las carreras. Por supuesto, ella fue la vencedora.

— ¡No se vale, estoy cargando tu bolso! —se defendió él, subiendo por el ascensor hasta el departamento de los Lee.

—Yo no te dije que lo cargaras —respondió ella, traviesa. Kazu dejó el bolso en el suelo y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. La besó con ternura y Shuichon enlazó sus manos en el cuello de él.

—Aun si ganas o pierdes, vamos a festejar que participaste —le susurró él. La chica asintió con ganas y salieron del ascensor, aún cuando no querían hacerlo.

—Pasa a tomar algo —invitó su novia, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta, la cual lo hizo sola.

—Ejem

Jenrya estaba frente a los dos entre serio y nervioso: el fantasma del hermano mayor afloraba en él en esos momentos.

— ¡Hola, hermanito! —saludó ella, cortando la tensión del ambiente: siempre tan celoso…—. Kazu vino a recogerme, va a pasar a tomar algo, ¿vas a algún lado? —el castaño saludó a su amigo, quien le devolvió el saludo.

—A comprar unas cosas para la cena. Nos vemos —y se fue, pasando entre ellos a paso ligero. Shuichon soltó una carcajada al entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Es tan gracioso cuando se pone celoso!

—Me incomoda un poco —respondió él con cierto nerviosismo dejando el bolso en el sofá, justo al lado de Terriermon y Lopmon que miraban la televisión. Se saludaron y Kazu saludó, también, a la madre de su pareja, quien estaba limpiando unos muebles.

—Ven, vamos a preparar unas tazas de té —fueron hasta la cocina, tomados de la mano: Shuichon no tenía reparos ni vergüenza en mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Ella siempre pensaba que todas las personas eran buenas, sin importar nada. Por ahí, mucha gente le decía que dejara de soñar un poco, pero ella nunca lo haría: ¡soñar era lo más hermoso que tenía! Se había prometido a sí misma algo que pocas personas hacen: no dejar morir al niño interior.

Shuichon no perdía la capacidad de ver todo con asombro, reír por todo, jugar y divertirse. Pero se ponía seria cuando la situación lo requería, claro. Sin embargo, todo lo tomaba con una mueca de alegría en sus labios. Por ahí parecía un payaso, pero era tan genuina que nadie pensaba eso.

Luego de unas ricas tazas de té, merendar y compartir un momento con las dos Lee de la casa, Kazu se despidió y fue a tomar el tren de regreso. La muchacha lo acompañó hasta la estación y se cruzó con su hermano Jen en el camino, a quien ayudó a cargar las bolsas. No hablaron de grandes cosas hasta que su hermanita mencionó a Ruki y la bolsa de patatas se rompió, haciendo que estas rodaran en el ascensor con una graciosa cara de él, más roja que las remolachas que compró.

—Si no te apuras, te la van a quitar —dijo la pequeña Lee entrando en la casa, cantarina. Su madre recogió las bolsas y le preguntó a su hijo qué iba a perder si no se apuraba. Jenrya le dijo que nada y, a paso ligero, fue a su habitación—. Le gusta una chica y no se lo dice —Mayumi fue hasta la cocina, riendo. Jenrya no había traído jamás a una novia. No se lo recalcaban, pero al menos ya sabía que su hijo más chico iba tras una muchacha. Como buena madre, hablaba con su pequeña hija del tema mientras pelaba las verduras y Shuichon leía unas cosas para el colegio.

—Puedo oírlas —declaró un Jenrya, algo ofendido mientras iba a buscar un vaso de agua—. Es espantoso que hablan de mí a mis espaldas —les recalcó a las dos, aún avergonzado. Ambas le pidieron disculpas.

—Por cierto, ¿no vas a visitar a Ruki por estos días? —preguntó "inocentemente" Shuichon. Jenrya vociferó algo en chino y se fue a su habitación.

—No creo que debas molestarlo tanto —comentó Lopmon, subiéndose a su regazo. Su Tamer le contestó que se lo merecía por vigilarla como un policía cuando estaba con Kazu en casa.

El sábado de la competencia llegó volando. Cuando quería darse cuenta, ya llevaba puesto su mallín rosado y se había ido a la peluquería a arreglarse un poco. No es que tenía ganas de hacerse un tocado (tenía el cabello hasta los hombros), pero se hizo algo para estar más presentable. No sumaban puntos por belleza, pero, ¿por qué no arreglarse un poco?

Era la participante veintitrés. La única de su colegio. Cuando la nombraron, dio un profundo respiro y esbozó la sonrisa más brillante que tenía. Saludó al jurado con una reverencia, al público y empezó el espectáculo: piruetas varias, saltos, giros y algunos aparatos. Su presentación duró poco menos de diez minutos, pero deslumbró a los jueces y, al terminar, recibió una gran ovación, de parte del público y los altos mandos.

La felicitaron y le dijeron que, al finalizar la competencia, dirían los resultados. Shuichon, respirando con fuerza, les dedicó una sonrisa, hizo otra reverencia de cortesía y salió a los camerinos.

Al llegar, toda su familia, incluido Kazu, la esperaban, con toda clase de flores. Hasta los dos Digimons pequeños traían un ramillete. La Lee se sorprendió ante el hermoso gesto.

—Pero… aún no gané nada —les dijo, sorprendida. Su padre se le acercó, dándole un abrazo y besando su frente.

—No importa si ganas o pierdes, has llegado muy lejos y queremos felicitarte por ello —comentó, alegremente. Su pareja, sonriendo, la abrazó también y le dio un rápido pero amoroso beso en los labios.

—Eres fantástica y por eso vinimos a felicitarte —le dijo el castaño. Shuichon lo abrazó con ganas. A él, a sus hermanos y a sus padres. Lloraba de alegría y ya no le interesaba el resultado. Era suficiente premio que la apoyaran y la animaran. Janyu les dijo a todos que, al finalizar la competencia, irían a festejar a un restaurante chino que ya había reservado mesa. Todos sonrieron.

—Nunca probaste la comida china, ¿no, Kazu? —preguntó la de cabello púrpura, tomando del brazo a su pareja, éste negó—. Va a gustarte mucho —el chico tenía muy poco conocimiento de comida china, algunos platos que conocía por su suegra, pero nada más. Así que ahora iba a aventurarse a conocerla de verdad—. ¡Los arrollados primavera van a encantarte! —exclamó, riendo.

Dieron los resultados una hora después. Los lee lanzaron un grito ensordecedor entre el público al oír el tercer puesto de la pequeña. Fue tanta la alegría que no contuvieron en abrazarla todos en público. Shuichon estaba tan risueña y feliz que no paraba de reír de lo lindo. ¡Pasó a los certámenes a las nacionales! Todos estaban orgullosos de la ella.

Fueron a comer al restaurante. Viajaron un poco apretados en el coche (con un Jenrya nervioso por viajar encima de su hermana mayor y vigilar de reojo a Kazu, que llevaba encima a Shuichon)

—Deja de verla como si fueras su guardabosques —lo retó, en un susurro, Jaarin. El de cabello azul suspiró y pidió disculpas.

Comieron hasta reventar. A Kazu le gustó mucho la gastronomía china y no pararon de festejar hasta que se hicieron cerca de la una de la madrugada. Los dos hermanos mayores vivían solos, en sus departamentos, así que pidieron un taxi y regresaron a sus casas. El resto de los Lee que vivían juntos volvieron a su departamento. Shuichon le pidió a su pareja que se quedara a dormir por esa noche en casa, era tarde y no quería que volviera a esas horas. El matrimonio estuvo en acuerdo y Mayumi le dijo que podía dormir en la vieja habitación de Rinchei. La de cabello púrpura se ofreció en prepararla, así que fue lo primero que hizo apenas llegaron al hogar.

Cantando, le tendió un poco la cama, le trajo unas almohadas y ropa vieja de su hermano más grande que quedó en el armario. La parejita se saludó con un beso suave de buenas noches y Shuichon se fue a dar un baño. Para cuando regresó a su habitación, eran como las tres de la mañana y no tenía sueño. El pequeño Lopmon dormía de lo lindo y ella sonrió: ¡se veía tan dulce dormido! Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y vio la luna que brillaba hermosa.

Y no se le podía quitar esa sonrisa del rostro.

De pronto, tuvo una idea osada. Salió de su cuarto, se guió en la oscuridad y, sin hacer ruido, entró en la habitación de Rinchei…

La ventana estaba abierta, así que entraba un poco de luz lunar. Dando risitas apenas audibles, tras cerrar la puerta, se acercó lentamente a la cama y… ¡zas! Se abrazó a su querido Kazu, quien se despertó, súbitamente y casi pega un grito del susto. Cuando la vio se tranquilizó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo, entre risas.

—Quiero dormir un ratito contigo —recién salida del baño, Shuichon olía a champú de rosas y se había puesto una colonia suave. Ese aroma dulce hizo acelerar el corazón del castaño.

Ambos sonreían como niños felices. Estaban abrazados el uno con el otro, sintiendo las respiraciones de cada uno y el fuerte latir de sus jóvenes corazones. Se encontraron con la mirada y se besaron. Fue suave y dulce. Volvieron a verse, riendo. Pero esta vez, el chico acentuó el beso, haciéndolo más pasional e intenso. Una fuerte descarga de energía se dispersó en ambos cuerpos.

—Kazu… —susurró ella en su oído. Le temblaba un poco la voz. Él tranquilizó acariciando sus recién lavados cabellos.

—Te prometí cuidarte —dijo con fuerza—. Prometí que iba a tener un límite contigo, al menos, hasta que seas más mayor —el chicos era sumamente dulce con ella, lo cual le agradecía de sobremanera—. Así que no tengas miedo, jamás te lastimaría, Shu…

Y ella, risueña como siempre, volvió a sonreírle, animada.

La luna fue testigo de los besos y las caricias de los amantes. Sabían su límite y hasta dónde llegar. Pero, aún así, para Shuichon no eran más unas dulces sensaciones que la hacían, no sólo imaginar, sino también soñar con las miles de cosas que todavía no conocía de la intimidad de una apreja. Iba aprendiendo de a poco, a la par que con Kazu, _amar también era un juego. El más hermoso y gratificante de todos…_

Eran como las cuatro cuando la Lee le deseó las buenas noches, lo arropó (aunque el chico refunfuñó entre risas) y le dio un lindo beso en los labios. Dejó la habitación, con las sensaciones frescas en su cuerpo de caricias tiernas y sensuales.

Iba tan soñadora que, en medio de la oscuridad hasta su habitación, pisó con fuerza algo suave y un grito de dolor se oyó por toda la casa. El primero en prender la luz fue Jenrya, quien estaba más cerca del interruptor.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó dormido su padre.

Terriermon chillaba del dolor y se acariciaba su oreja derecha. Shuichon no paraba de pedirle disculpas y que no lo había hecho adrede.

— ¡Lo siento, Terriermon! —Volvió a repetir la chica, entristecida de golpe—. ¡No te vi, perdóname, perdóname!

—Y yo que te regalé unas flores tan bonitas… —se lamentó el pequeño Digimon, sin dejar de ver su oreja. Shuichon lo abrazó—. ¡Oye, no llores! ¡Estaba bromeando con lo de las flores, Shu! ¡No me has hecho mucho daño, fue un accidente! —se apresuró en decir cuando sintió las tibias lágrimas de la chica.

Aún seguía siendo tan niña… Pero todos la amaban por eso.

Volvió a pedirle perdón. Todos regresaron a dormir y Shuichon se secó las lágrimas.

—Doncella —empezó Lopmon (a veces solía emplear ese lenguaje formal con su Tamer, pues… costumbre) —, no te sientas así. Terriermon aceptó tus disculpas —y le secó las lágrimas. Ella se lo agradeció—. ¿Habías ido al baño?

Shuichon se sonrojó.

—A-algo así —contestó rápido y se metió en la cama—. ¡Vamos a dormir, es muy tarde!

Pero le costó hacerlo: luego de olvidar la pobre oreja del Digimon de pelaje claro, su cuerpo volvió a vivenciar el amor de Kazu. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y se le dibujó una preciosa sonrisa de enamorada. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Y rió entre sueños…

OoOoOoO

Ahhh, casi me corro del camino, jaja. Casi me tiro al lime. Siento que me va a pasar lo mismo con el Ryo/Ruki que se viene y estoy debatiéndome qué hacer XD ¿No han sido ñoñosamente adorables estos dos? Siempre me han gustado como pareja, se ven hermosos :') ¿Qué opinan, les gusta? No es de las más populares, pero son preciosos.

En fin, gracias por su lectura y tiempo. Agradezco los comentarios :') ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Jenrya y Alice

Vengo a equilibrar toda la ñoñez de los otros capítulos en un drama. Originalmente iba a ser una tragedia, pero ya no tengo ganas de hacer sufrir al pobre chico hasta el paroxismo, así que lo haré sufrir más… Suavemente (?)

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga "Digimon Tamers" me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores._

Las caras del amor

 **Capítulo cinco: Jenrya – Alice**

 _Etéreo: extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo._

Ella resaltaba. Vestía de un negro muy hermoso: un encantador vestido oscuro de terciopelo. Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban al viento y caminaba entre las flores blancas del prado. Sus ojos celestes habían encontrado la felicidad eterna, pues, cuando conoces al amor de tu vida, todo alrededor parece más asombroso de lo que era.

Jenrya fue hasta ella, a paso ligero, sonriendo, abrazándola por detrás, delicadamente.

— ¡Este lugar en muy bonito!

—Aquí almorzamos la primera vez juntos, ¿no te acuerdas? —le dijo el chico. Ésta asintió, algo sonrojada y feliz de recordarlo…

Lee había terminado el secundario y había querido ir a estudiar a USA la carrera de informática, así que, preparando sus maletas, viajó acompañado de su fiel Terriermon a ese nuevo país. Se encontró con Alice en una de sus clases y empezaron a charlar con más frecuencia. Y aquello terminó en un precioso romance muchos meses después.

Estudiaron juntos y trabajaron arduamente por una mejor conexión y relación entre el mundo Digital y el humano. No sólo se amaban mutuamente, sino que amaban su trabajo.

Se tumbaron entre las flores, tomados de las manos y miraron el cielo: estaba completamente celeste y no había ni una nube.

—El cielo tiene tus ojos —comentó él, mirándola. Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que ella correspondió. Alice se abrazó más fuerte a él. Qué respiración tan serena…

Se quedaron dormidos. Cuando despertaron, empezaba a caer el sol. Se pusieron de pie y él le sugirió ir a comer a un lugar bonito esa noche…

…Pero sólo estaba el prado de flores.

¿Dónde estaba el resto de la ciudad? El prado siempre había estado detrás de la universidad.

Jenrya parecía asustado y nervioso. Su pareja lo supo y en seguida le preguntó qué pasaba.

—Alice, no veo la ciudad, sólo se ve cómo se extiende este campo de flores —ella le tomó de las manos, para calmarlo.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución —aseguró con calma. El chico de cabello azul asintió y corrieron en dirección al norte, esperando encontrar algún tipo de señal, algo que les mostrara un atisbo de civilización.

Estaban en la ciudad de Filadelfia, ¿dónde rayos se encontraban las personas?

Corrían y corrían, pero nadie salía. Sólo se extendía el campo, cuyas flores blancas se tornaron negras y se marchitaban a la par de sus rápidos pasos. El miedo pareció inundar en él, mientras el celeste cielo se teñía de un rojo oscuro, como si bombeara sangre en él.

Alice se detuvo de golpe.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella le sonreía, inocente. Cómo si no se preocupara de lo que estaba pasando. Los pétalos de las flores marchitas volaban con fuerza, ya que un aire frío se hizo presente. El cielo empezó a cubrirse de nubes negras.

—Te amo mucho, Jen —le dijo, con la cara radiante de felicidad y acariciando las mejillas de él con sus pálidas manos.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Pierdes color! —en efecto, estaba más blanca de lo usual, pero con los ojos más vivos que nunca. Jenrya la abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Alice…!

—Te amo —repitió con suavidad, correspondiendo al abrazo. Se oyeron los truenos y el aire se volvió ventisca. Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

— ¡Yo también, Alice! —respondió él.

¿Pero qué ocurría? ¡Esto no era Filadelfia, no era la Tierra! ¿Dónde estaban?

Intentaron correr en vano. Él la protegió a ella de los fuertes vientos, hasta que éstos la hicieron _levitar._

— ¡Alice! —vociferó el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo al amor de su vida antes de que se volara, ¿por qué era tan ligera que hasta el viento la podía arrastrar? ¿Por qué su vestido negro brillaba tan anormalmente? Y ese brillo de alegría en los ojos, ¿a qué se debía? ¡Y la sentía más fría, demonios! ¡Más fría, como si empezara a fallarle el corazón!

Era una frágil y delicada rosa negra que emanaba amor como ninguna persona podría hacerlo.

— ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero, Jen!

¿Por qué seguía diciéndole eso?

— ¡Alice, te amo, no te sueltes!

— ¡No puedo, amor! —respondió ella, llorando—. ¡Debo irme, ya no puedo estar más! ¡Vivir contigo fue hermoso!

— ¡Alice! —las manos que él estaba sosteniendo con fuerza empezaron a desaparecer…

 _Todo su ser empezaba a ser translúcido…_ Se mezcló entre los pétalos, entre las nubes negras, lo único que permaneció brillando hasta el final era su cabello dorado y sus vibrantes ojos celestes.

Y preciosa voz diciendo que lo amaba como nunca…

La lluvia lo empapó y los rayos cayeron, fulminándolo en un instante.

— ¡Jenrya!

Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Estaba tumbado en medio de un pasillo, con el cuerpo mojado y la cara congelada. Sus ojos grises estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar. A su lado, encontró a Terriermon y a sus amigos del alma, Takato y Ruki, quienes lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y lo sentaron en un sofá. Le dieron un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué están haciendo en Estados Unidos? —les preguntó, intrigado. Y empezó a ver el lugar, confundido: había sillones, algunas mesas de luz, pero se respiraba un ambiente muy trémulo. Distinguió a muchas personas con semblantes tristes. Hace unos instantes estaba con Alice en un prado de flores y ahora... — ¡Alice! —Exclamó, de pronto, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estoy? —sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada de profundo desconcierto y dolor. Terriermon se posó en sus brazos y su Tamer lo recogió—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Dímelo, Terriermon!

El pequeño lloraba lentamente y abrazó a su fiel compañero humano.

— ¿No te cuerdas nada, Jen? —mencionó, lastimosamente, en su oído. El chicho abrió los ojos como dos platos y su corazón se aceleró: ¿qué era lo que no se acordaba? Miró a Takato y a Ruki, exigiéndoles una respuesta. El pequeño digimon blanco se posó en su cabeza.

—Chicos, díganme que pasa aquí porque no respondo de mí —les suplicó. Ruki abrió la boca, pero el castaño se interpuso.

—La caída de hace un rato debió afectarte —nunca había visto tanto dolor en sus cálidos ojos rojos: ni ante la muerte de Leomon recordaba esa tristeza. Se le acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—Ven, Jen, sé que va a dolerte, pero, por ahí te refresque la cabeza —la pelirroja volvió a sentarse, con la cabeza gacha y los dos chicos se aproximaron al extremo del salón: el de ojos grises notó que estaban sus familiares y los de Alice llorando en distintos rincones y algunos le hablaban, pero no comprendía bien.

Una extraña opresión se clavó en su pecho. Su garganta empezó a cerrarse y su corazón latía fuerte.

 _Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo._

Se abrazó a su amigo, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

Se paralizó al verla: tenía su vestido de terciopelo negro y su cabello dorado suelto. Pero no reía, es más, sus ojos ni siquiera estaban abiertos.

— ¿Alice…? —musitó con la voz ronca. ¿Estaba en un cajón? Pero hacía unos momentos estaban juntos y…

Los truenos lo trajeron a la realidad: estaba lloviendo torrencialmente afuera y su amor, su novia, su compañera de vida yacía muerta frente a él. Se quedó paralizado, oyendo los truenos y el latir de su corazón. Tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos y no paraba de llorar. Se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y acarició su gélida mejilla.

—Mi Alice… Mi amada Alice… —balbuceó. Takato se alejó para darle privacidad…

Ahora lo recordaba: lo llamaron desde el trabajo diciéndole la noticia, llegó lo más rápido que pudo y se tropezó en la entrada. Lo había soñado todo. Alice, en su mente, no era más que un ser etéreo, diciéndole cuánto lo quería y cuánto lo amaba.

Lloró de nuevo. Gritó y golpeó el suelo, llamándola.

Pero esa rosa negra brilló por última vez en un campo de flores blancas. Allí, se dieron un beso de amor eterno, mientras ella desaparecía con los pétalos blancos, brindándole la última sonrisa de sus labios, brillante y pura…

OoOoOo

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de escribir un relato triste. Supongo que la muerte de tu amor también forma parte de "las caras del amor", ¿no? Me parecía muy hermoso ella, vestida de negro en un campo de flores, pero no era más que el recuerdo que Jen tenía de ella… Supongo que mezclé dos cosas: con etéreo se me vino a la mente fantasma (por ende, la muerte), y el campo de flores blancas, por el final del juego de Metal Gear Solid 3, donde el protagonista tiene que matar a su mentora/madre en un campo de flores blancas que se van tiñendo de rojo a medida que le haces daño. Mi mente es rara, lo sé, consumo hongos alucinógenos (?)

Ah, lamento la tristeza, ¡el próximo, que es un Ruki/Ryo, volvemos a las noñadas! (si es que el lime no asoma por ahí, jaja!)

Cuando me inspiré para escribir de estos, era un domingo a la noche de tormenta y tuve una subida de presión que me asustó mucho, jamás voy a olvidar a mi corazón a punto de estallar. Estaba imaginando la historia cuando me agarró. Supongo que también me inspiró, vaya uno a saber…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, bueno, recibo tomates y lechugas podridas en su repudio. Ya escribiré de estos dos en una historia más alegre. ¡Gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Las aprecio mucho! ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Ryo y Ruki

Regresamos a las ñoñadas, jaja! He aquí un bonito relato de Ryo y Ruki, espero les guste :)

 **Dedicado a la linda de HnW C: ¡Gracias por lo tu apoyo en el tópic de Tamers! :'D**

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga "Digimon Tamers" me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores._

Las caras del amor

 **Capítulo seis: Ryo - Ruki**

 _Inmarcesible: que no puede marchitarse_

Las tres de la mañana… Suspiró con fastidio: otra vez, no podía dormir.

Se levantó de la cama, sin hacer ruido, se puso su bata azul y se quedó un buen rato mirando el cielo nocturno: una preciosa luna menguante, muchas estrellas y un firmamento color petróleo fuerte. Se apoyó en el borde de la ventana e inclinó su cabeza más hacia afuera: soplaba una brisa agradable, algo fría, producto de un primerizo otoño. Cerró sus ojos para relajarse y dejó que sus hebras rojizas se mecieran con el viento.

Luego de un rato, se poyó en la pared y vio todo lo que se encontraba frente suyo: una sencilla pieza de paredes azules, un enorme armario entre abierto en algunos lados, asomando ropa, una gran cama matrimonial con una frazada celeste brillante y dos mesas de luz, una a cada costado de la cama.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez, con una sonrisa.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con la cara de Ryo Akiyama dormido: respiraba apaciblemente, tenía los cabellos revueltos (su mala -o buena- costumbre de irse a dormir apenas terminaba de bañarse), la cara limpia y la boca entre abierta. Ah, olía a colonia nueva. Ruki lo supo porque la fragancia era distinta a la de la semana pasada.

Volvió a apoyarse en la ventana: ¿cómo era que ese muchacho, de ya veintitantos, se viera igual que cuando era adolescente? ¿Es que había alguna clase de humano con superpoderes que ella no conocía y hacía que no se marchitara? Hasta ella se notó unas muy sutiles arruguitas en el rostro. En cambio, Ryo, parecía no tener ninguna… No es que le preocupara su cutis, pero llamaba la atención la cara tan bien cuidada de él.

Le dio cierta gracia pensar en eso y en el asunto de no marchitarse. Volvió a ver la luna e intentó relajarse sintiendo el viento en su rostro.

Unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros.

— ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

Ruki se volteó a verlo: tenía el semblante algo preocupado. Ella le pidió disculpas por despertarlo y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

—Deberías empezar a tomarte el trabajo de manera más tranquila —le dijo el castaño en voz baja—. No es la primera vez que no duermes, y tienes que descansar…

Ella sólo sonrió amargamente para sí misma.

—Es la madrugada del sábado, puedo desvelarme sin problemas —se defendió. Ryo volvió a repetirle que se tomara el asunto en serio, podría repercutir en su salud: a pesar de lo altanero que podría verse, Ryo era bastante preocupón con cosas que para Ruki le eran insignificantes. Y para amenizar la charla, le comentó que estaba pensando, justamente, en que él no se marchita nunca.

Para qué… Al de ojos azules le agarró tremendo ataque de risa que tuvo que sentarse en la cama y sostener su estómago antes de que se le saliera. La pelirroja enrojeció de vergüenza y, enfadada, le grita el por qué de sus carcajadas, ¡ni siquiera había hecho un chiste! (Y era muy mala para hacerlos).

— ¿Marchitarme? ¿Yo? —Tomó aire—. ¡Ay, Ruki, te juro que me matas con tus extrañas ocurrencias! —ella le dijo que no tenía ocurrencias raras, él las malinterpretaba—. ¿Cómo va a un humano a marchitarse? ¿Qué somos, frutas, verduras? ¡Sería el colmo! —Y se tumbó en la cama riendo descontroladamente, de nuevo.

Ruki se cruzó de brazos, ofendida y empezó a irse a paso ligero.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡A bañarme! ¡No me molestes! —y dio un portazo tras ella.

Pero Ryo sabía que sólo tenía mal carácter y no estaba del todo enfadada. Si hubiera sido así, ni la palabra le dirigía.

La tomó con suavidad por la muñeca, en el camino. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero el de ojos azules la calló.

—Bañémonos juntos —pidió, con una sonrisa sincera. Ella se soltó del agarre y se sonrojó—. Vas a relajarte mejor si te hago unos masajes, ¿qué dices? —ella bajó la cabeza: no podía negar la razón que tenía. El moreno poseía destreza a la hora de hacer masajes y siempre lograba relajarla cuando se los hacía—. Bueno, no te obligaré si no quieres —y puso sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón que usaba para dormir. La chica suspiró y le dio la espada.

—Haz lo que quieras —y se aventuró al baño.

Ryo sonrió y fue por un banquito de plástico y otro juego de toallas. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió suavemente y sus ojos contemplaron un bello espectáculo: entre el vapor del agua tibia, Ruki se estaba sacando la parte de arriba del pijama, quedando desnuda, de espaldas, frente a él.

—Permiso… —comentó. Ella se dio vuelta, sonrojada, se metió en la bañera y corrió la cortina—. Me sorprende la vergüenza que pueda darte si no es la primera vez que te veo así de linda.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó del otro lado. Ryo sólo soltó una risita.

Pero mientras ella agarraba la ducha de mano, abrió un poquito la cortina como para no hacer ruido. A fin de cuentas, a ella también le gustaba verlo en todo su esplendor: el muchacho terminaba de sacarse la ropa interior y colgarla. Estaba de espaldas, así que no notó a su pareja espiarlo disimuladamente. Justo cuando notó que iba a voltearse, ella cerró la cortina.

¿Cómo es que el corazón le latía tan fuerte? ¿Cómo es que podía amarlo tanto, a pesar de los años?

—Ruki, voy a entrar —ella contestó afirmativamente. Ryo abrió con suavidad la cortina y acomodó el banquito de plástico en un extremo. Se sentó en él y le hizo señas para que se acercara—. Apóyate en mis piernas, te lavo el cabello. —Ruki se quedó parada, desconfiando de él: ya le conocía sus mañas—. En serio, quiero hacerte unos masajes y lavarte el pelo, nada más —lo dijo con la cara más inocente que tenía. La pelirroja sonrió con algo de desconfianza y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Aquélla sensación de que masajeen tu cabeza, la enjabonen con suavidad, penetrando en cada poro del cuero cabelludo, fue alucinante. Ruki se sentía flotar como en una nube mientras los suaves dedos de su pareja hacían movimientos que la mantenían relajada. Se sintió mucho menos tensa y más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor? —le preguntó él, dulcemente. Ella asintió—. Bien, siéntate un poco más recta, pero relajada, voy a darte unos masajes en la espalda, ¿quieres?

—Gracias —musitó ella, en voz baja.

Ryo hubiera sido un masajista genial. Tenía muchísimos nudos cuando él empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda. Lo preocupó un poco, pero éstos fueron desapareciendo con la presión de sus dedos. Ruki no recordaba sentirse tan plena y tranquila.

Ahora que él lo recordaba, la muchacha siempre tomó la hora de la ducha como una especie de ritual. Lo sabía porque, cada vez que ella salía, sus ojos parecían renacer y toda ella lucía distinta. Había sido oportuno el que quiera bañarse.

— ¿Qué estás tocando? —lo frenó cuando sintió la mano de él bajando por su pierna derecha, llegando a sus muslos. Pero no pudo emitir más sonidos inteligentes: las caricias y el cariño tierno que le demostraba en sus manos la hicieron trasladarse de la nube de relajación, a la cumbre del placer…

No supieron cuánto tiempo habían estado allí. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el vapor del agua los nubló y casi no podían verse, cerraron las canillas y salieron para secarse.

— ¡Mira! —Comentó Ryo, acercando sus manos a ella para que las mirara con más atención—. ¿Ves lo arrugadas que están? Puedo marchitarme como una fruta, a fin de cuentas —dijo con soltura y convicción.

— ¡Tonto! —exclamó ella, sonriendo: no estaba enojada por sus tonterías, sino que amaba que las dijera. Tomó el toallón con el que se secaba y le dio un golpe suave en la cara, Ryo tomó la tela en el aire y los envolvió a los dos: ambos corazones latían aún más fuerte que hacía un rato.

— _¿Vamos por un segundo round?_

Ruki volvió a sonrojarse, le gritó algo, nerviosa, y se separó de él con velocidad. Se envolvió en la toalla, tomó sus ropas y se fue a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, oyendo el batir armonioso de su corazón enamorado.

 _Era tan infantil, a veces…_

—Pero así es por lo que lo amo —susurró para ella misma, volviendo a sentirse enamorada como por primera vez.

Cuando terminó de ponerse el pijama, su pareja entraba a la habitación. Ambos se acostaron en la cama y, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se dijeron buenas noches…

—No sueñes con cosas raras.

—Tú tampoco —respondió ella. Ryo le dio un beso en la frente y se durmieron…

OoOoOo

Lo sé, soy una tonta ñoñaaa! XD Iba describir la intimidad pero me dije "nah, ni da" XD Es mucho más bonito sugerido C: Espero que no hayan vomitado arco iris, y sino bueno, soy irreparable XD

¡Gracias por su lectura! Hasta aquí, las parejas de Tamers C: Lo que viene es un lindo extra, ¡y con Digimons! :D ¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo Extra

Y he aquí el capítulo extra que finaliza esta serie de relatos :') Me siento muy contenta de haberla hecho, puesto que escribí de parejas y de mi temporada preferida de Digimon. Espero, de corazón, que les haya gustado, tanto a mí como escribirla.

Les dejo este pequeño final. Porque los Digimons también se enamoran…

Éste capítulo está relacionado con el número tres, de Jenrya y Ruki. Ocurren al mismo tiempo ;)

 _Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Akiyoshin Hongo, Bandai, etc, etc.)_

Las caras del amor

 **Capítulo extra: Beelzemon y Renamon**

 _Hana kanzashi: Los "kanzashi" son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses. Los "Hana Kanzashi" serían estos ornamentos pero con temáticas de flores y cada uno es diferente dependiendo del mes. Por ejemplo, en marzo usan flores de durazno, narcisos, etc._

— ¡Mira qué bonito le queda!

—El negro que te queda muy bien.

Impmon estaba con la cara apoyada en una de sus manos, con fastidio, mientras sus dos queridos Tamers lo vestían para la ocasión: una linda yukata negra con detalles en rojo. No, no estaba para nada cómodo con eso. El Digimon pudo haber cambiado de parecer luego de todo lo que había vivido, pero hay cosas que no soportaba: y esa, era una de esas.

—Y este adornito… —comentaba la niña de cabello castaño, acercándoselo, lentamente, a una de sus orejas.

Impmon no lo soportó.

— ¡No me pongas flores en la cabeza, Ai! —la muchachita se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella, sin entender. El Digimon violeta se sonrojó.

—Es muy vergonzoso —contestó de brazos cruzados.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, pero luego esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Entonces te lo regalo y úsalo cómo quieras. Iremos con mamá, ella también nos regaló una yukata para cada uno, ¡vamos a comer mucho en el festival! —declaró Ai y, acompañada de su hermano, salieron de la habitación.

Impmon se quedó viendo el adorno de flores: era en tonalidades blancas y amarillas. Al verlo, se preguntó qué tanto estaría haciendo Renamon y si estaría enterada de ese festival.

Ladeó la cabeza, ¿qué podría importarle _a él_ lo que Renamon hacía?

—Tonta zorra —declaró, sonrojado y con cara fastidio, mientras guardaba el adornito que su Tamer le había regalado.

Empezó a anochecer y la familia de los niños, junto a Impmon, salieron hacia la celebración. El Digimon les dijo que los alcanzaba después, ya que quería que ellos se divirtieran de lo lindo con sus padres. Los hermanos querían divertirse con Impmon también, pero les prometió que se les uniría y comerían muchos dulces. Hasta se prometieron enfrentarse en los juegos.

Vio a los humanos perderse en la entrada del templo. Por otro lado, Impmon se subió a los tejados de las casas y vislumbró el hermoso paisaje que daba el lugar: todo cubierto de luces de colores, puestos alegres y gente divirtiéndose a raudales.

Y luego, una silueta celestial, frente a él, a contra luz, ya que estaba de espaldas a la luna.

—No sabía que te gustaran los festivales.

—Siempre tan fastidiosa.

Renamon se sentó a su lado. Ambos estaban en la cima de un tejado rojizo, contemplando el festival y mirando a los humanos alegres que iban de aquí para allá.

— ¿Tus Tamers te hicieron la yukata? —preguntó la zorra, con curiosidad.

—No molestes, es vergonzoso —todo le parecía "vergonzoso" a Impmon.

En ése silencio, el Digimon de pelaje amarillo sonrió para sus adentros y se dedicó a ver la luna, a contemplarla con majestuosidad. El otro, al verla tan embelesada en ese acto, se perdió en la belleza que ésta reflectaba de la luz lunar.

—Conozco un lugar precioso para ver mejor la luna —Renamon se puso de pie—. Sígueme.

— ¿Por qué tendría que contemplar la luna contigo, eh? —Impmon era tan gracioso cuando fingía que nada le importaba.

—Porque a ti también, su luz, te refleja muy bellamente —siempre tenía las palabras exactas que lo molestaban, pero que, también, hacía vibrar su pequeño corazón digital: ¿podía ser tan _perfecta_ esa zorra? El Digimon de piel oscura, tragó saliva y se puso de pie. Renamon empezó a dar saltos de un tejado a otro.

— ¡No puedo así de rápido, tonta! —Y, fastidiado, Beelzemon se hizo presente, alargando sus alas al cielo de la noche—. Ahora sí —declaró con triunfo y orgullo en su timbre de voz.

Hicieron una carrera. La meta: el tejado más cercano donde, frente a él, había un lago en donde la luna se reflejaba maravillosamente.

Se divirtieron. Los humanos encontraban diversión en jugar, comer y ver las luces de colores. Ellos dos, se sentían plenos en demostrarse qué tan geniales eran. La sensación de correr sin una recompensa, de divertirse sin razón y de permanecer un momento único al lado de alguien especial, era algo que ambos Digimons no comprendían racionalmente. Pero sí, emocionalmente. Aunque no con las palabras exactas.

—Ganaste —declaró Renamon, jadeando.

—No lo hiciste mal. Tus piernas son muy buenas.

—Gracias. Es raro verte halagar a alguien —se sorprendió _ella_ , con sus ojos celestes brillando intensamente. Beelzemon volteó el rostro y distinguió el estanque, la luna, un puente y dos humanos en él.

— ¿Esa no es tu camarada? —Renamon entornó los ojos: sí, efectivamente, era Ruki. Estaba con Jenrya conversando de lo lindo. Sonrió y apreció el paisaje—. ¿Qué te pasa, te cansaste? —en su voz, pudo notarlo desafiante, como si quisiera otra carrera. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ven a ver la luna conmigo —le hizo un lugar, en donde Beelzemon se sentó. La verdad, es que se aburría mucho.

Puso las manos en sus bolsillos como para hacer algo. Y encontró el adorno de Ai dentro. No pudo evitar un rubor muy leve en su rostro. Giró para ver a Renamon: ¿cuándo había tenido ese adorno en una de sus orejas?

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—Un adorno que me dio Ruki —contestó, acercando una de sus zarpas a las flores, y rozándolas con sus garras, delicadamente.

Quiso decirle que se veía preciosa con él. Y se preguntó si también lo estaría con el adorno que Ai le había dado.

Pero se puso muy tímido.

—Vaya, ¡cuántas luces! —exclamó, de pronto, Renamon: ninguno de los dos vieron en su vida los fuegos artificiales. Como Digimons, se quedaron contemplando las luces que explotaban en el cielo. Ambos se sentían raros: estaban emocionados, felices y plenos. ¿A qué se debía esa magnífica sensación de alegría? Beelzemon se puso de pie, de pronto, y ella lo acompañó. Así, veían mejor el espectáculo.

Y Renamon vio a Ruki: _¿qué era eso que hacía?_ Le provocó un vuelco en su corazón. No comprendía a ciencia cierta qué significaba. Era como un… ¿beso, no? Pero era muy distinto a los que la pelirroja, de vez en cuando, le daba su madre o abuela. Y eran en la mejilla, con cariño. Ese era otro tipo de beso, podía asegurarlo. Se quedó observando entre fascinada y sorprendida cómo ella y Jen parecían decirse muchísimas cosas con ese acto y esas miradas.

—Qué cursis, parecen de esos cuentos que a Ai le gusta leer, con príncipes y princesas besándose como tontos —Beelzemon la sacó de su ensoñación. No lo fulminó con la mirada, sino todo lo contrario: lo miró con cierta ternura—. No me mires así, me dan náuseas —Renamon soltó una carcajada sonora y observó a su Tamer, que miraba con cierta concentración hacia su lado. ¿La habría visto? Supuso que, a esa distancia, no la habría distinguido bien, pero no le importó mucho.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta _sentir_? —El Digimon con forma de demonio se extrañó ante tal pregunta rara—. Es decir, no pareces estar muy a gusto cuando ocurren cosas agradables.

—No entiendo tu punto ni lo quiero entender —le contestó, apretando en sus bolsillos, el adorno que se moría de ganas por dárselo.

—No es tan malo que te sinceres, de vez en cuando —empezó ella e, inconscientemente, apoyó una de sus zarpas con delicadeza sobre un brazo de Beelzemon. Éste la miró, incómodo, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Se sentía molesto. Pero no era una molestia _mala._ Era una molestia que sólo Renamon podía producirle.

—Siempre te la pasas diciendo esas cosas —la naturaleza de él, por mucho que cambiara de forma, no dejaría de ser esa: aparentando quién no era. Pretendiendo ser un tipo bruto, cuando en su corazón, la zorra sabía cuánto cariño podía tener dentro. El problema era que no lo expresaba—. ¿Por qué me sigues mirando así? ¡Luces igual que Ai!

Y en su gesto de cruzar los brazos, el adorno salió de su bolsillo y lo atrapó a tiempo. Renamon miró todo en silencio. _Cómo le provocaban miles de sensaciones ese par de ojos tan intimidantes…_

Ya no tenía escapatoria: con su rostro muy enrojecido, le dio el adorno. La otra lo tomó con curiosidad.

—Supongo que a ti se te verá mejor que a mí —confesó, sin verla. Ella soltó una risita y miraba el adornito de flores amarillas con ternura—. Me voy, les prometí a Ai y Makoto jugar con ellos —y volvió a adoptar su apariencia graciosa de Impmon—. ¡Ni se te ocurra…!

Pero ella fue más veloz, como todos los zorros, anticipados a los movimientos de los demás: le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. El otro gritó como loco.

— ¡Por eso te digo que eres una tonta! ¡Ahora haces lo mismo que tu Tamer! ¡Malditas costumbres humanas! —se quejaba a los cuatro vientos mientras daba un salto hacia el parque donde estaba el lago (Jen y Ruki ya se habían marchado). Antes de ir en la búsqueda de sus pequeños camaradas, Impmon giró a verla—. ¡La próxima vez no te saldrás con la tuya! —ella sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce. Y, entonces, notó que se puso el adorno de le había dado en la otra oreja, _¿cuándo lo había hecho?_ —. Te queda bien —dijo apenas audible y sin verla.

Esas últimas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Renamon cuando una suave brisa hizo volar su pelaje. Se sintió complacida. E Impmon, mientras corría al encuentro de sus Tamers, no dejaba de pensar en ella, lo hermosa que se veía…

… _Y lo irritante, pero dulce, que podía ser._

Cuando el festival terminó, Renamon encontró a las tres mujeres de apellido Makino caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Al verlas, se les unió.

— ¿Pudiste disfrutar el festival? —preguntó Ruki, caminando bastante más delante de su madre y abuela. Su Digimon asintió. Y notó el nuevo adorno en su otra oreja—. ¿Y esa nueva _Hana Kanzashi_? —se extrañó.

La zorra miraba la luna y las estrellas mientras le respondía.

—Un simpático de alas negras me lo acaba de regalar. Le dijo al viento que supiera que me quedaba bien —Ruki la observó: Renamon siempre se veía preciosa con la luz de la luna, pero esta vez, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su porte, brillaba más que nunca.

La muchacha sólo sonrió, intuyendo de quién hablaba.

— ¿Has disfrutado tú festival? —preguntó, de repente, el Digimon. La otra asintió, algo sonrojada.

—La hemos pasado bien las dos —finalizó Ruki, mientras caminaban juntas, como si fuesen dos hermanas del alma, que por cierto, lo eran.

OoOoOo

Oh, terminé estos relatos :') ¡Apenas vi esta palabra, supe que necesitaba incluirla para Renamon e Impmon! ¿No son adorables? Jaja, me gustan mucho los romances y los dramas que los Digimons puedan tener :')

¡Espero que les hayan gustado estos relatos! No han sido los mejores, pero me he divertido un montón.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
